Wannabe
by Kryptonita
Summary: /IDW/ Contemplaba el marco que conformaban Shredder y Leonardo, sintiendo un ramalazo de nostalgia y soledad al pensar que una vez estuvo en el lugar de la tortuga. Que fue alguien de confianza para el maestro, una fiel guerrera. Y ahora, a los ojos de Oroku Saki, no era nada.


_**Disclaimer: **_Seamos sinceros, si _Las Tortugas Ninjas _me pertenecieran nadie habría visto nunca la tercera película ni, por tanto, habría sufrido desgarres anales por culpa de tal atrocidad. La imagen de portada pertenece a Mooncalfe (Ross Campbell).

_Lo prometido es deuda: helo aquí, __**SSMinos**__, espero que sea de tu agrado, chavala. Y, ¡coño!, me ha molado un montón escribir tu pedido, que lo sepas._

**Nota previa: **El fic transcurre después de los acontecimientos que se dan en «City Fall, Part 1» y «Villains Micro-Series: Alopex».

**Palabra: **Nostalgia.

* * *

—**Wannabe—**

_Now the story's played out like this. Just like a paperback novel_

_Lets rewrite and ending that fits, instead of a Hollywood horror._

_Nothin's wrong, just as long as you know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it alright_

**(Someday – Nickelback)**

* * *

—Comenzad.

La madera gimió bajo su peso cuando dio un paso al frente. Flexionó los dedos de los pies acariciando el pegajoso suelo del _dōjō_,y estiró el resto de su cuerpo hasta que cada una de sus articulaciones se desperezó por el suave cosquilleo de la excitación. Su oponente la miraba sin emoción alguna en el rostro, provocando que sintiese un chute de adrenalina quemando sus venas como si fuera ácido nítrico: toda ella ardía en deseos de querer romperle la cara hasta que ésta se quebrase mostrando dolor, enseñándole un vestigio de esos sentimientos que con tanto ahínco ocultaba bajo esa máscara de indiferencia.

Karai adelantó una pierna y dejó resbalar la otra hacia atrás en un movimiento semicircular, adoptando así una postura defensiva. Alzó el puño izquierdo protegiendo su rostro y escudriñó a través de los nudillos a su rival. Él no hizo ningún movimiento: permanecía de pie al otro lado de la sala observándola como una estatua, con los brazos laxos a los costados, como si ella no supusiera ninguna amenaza de la cual tuviera que defenderse.

«No me subestimes, reptil», pensó, apretando la mandíbula para que el pensamiento no escapara de su boca. Karai bajó lentamente su brazo derecho hasta toquetear su _obi_ y sacó el_ tantō_ que ocultaba en él. Una media sonrisa altanera floreció en sus labios mientras jugueteaba con el cuchillo, estudiando las facciones del otro.

«Acabemos con esto», se arrojó hacia delante, impulsándose con fuerza con los pies; en medio del silencio que reinaba en la sala, sus pasos apresurados sobre la madera sonaban como el goteo de un grifo abierto. A escasos metros de su oponente, Karai saltó y lanzó su _tantō _al rostro de él. Pero el arma no llegó a rozarlo: Leonardo se agachó justo a tiempo y antes de que ella pisara el suelo, golpeó su pecho con el puño cerrado.

Por un momento, el aire le fue arrebatado y sintió su cuerpo hecho de plomo cuando cayó de espaldas. Karai soltó un gruñido camino entre la decepción y el dolor, e intentó ponerse en pie de nuevo; sin embargo, Leonardo se había anticipado a sus movimientos, dándole una patada en la cintura para inmovilizarla durante unos segundos y poniéndose encima de ella.

—Esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo —murmuró.

Karai se mordió la lengua y sin apartar su mirada de la de él, se llevó la mano nuevamente al _obi._

—Te equivocas, Leonardo.

Sacó dos _shuriken_ del cinturón y los lanzó hacia el cuerpo de la tortuga, consiguiendo arañarle el brazo. Él se apartó sorprendido por el ataque, llevándose una mano a la zona herida y brindándole una oportunidad para atacar: ella se precipitó sobre su cuerpo con un chillido rabioso, tirándolo al suelo. El caparazón de él resquebrajó la madera por la fuerza de la caída; algunas astillas se le clavaron en los codos y las sintió como picotazos de avispa sobre su piel.

—¿¡Soy ahora una pérdida de tiempo!? —gritó ella, golpeando su rostro repetidamente—. ¡Vamos, defiéndete!

Leonardo rugió y alzó la garra de acero de su brazo izquierdo, rasgando con fiereza uno de los puños de Karai. Ella se levantó sin parar de escupir maldiciones, dando varios pasos hacia atrás mientras se sujetaba la mano: la sangre brotaba de la herida describiendo raíces que se deslizaban por su muñeca hasta que algunas gotitas caían manchando la madera de rojo.

—Suficiente —sentenció Shredder. Pero Leonardo se había levantado del suelo y se dirigía hacia Karai con la garra en alto—. He dicho que ya basta, _chūnin_. —La tortuga se paró en seco, asintió y dio la espalda a su oponente—. Acompáñame, Leonardo. Necesito hablarte sobre un asunto. —Antes de irse, Shredder miró a Karai de arriba a abajo y murmuró con desdén—: Alopex, ayúdala a curar sus heridas.

Alopex movió las orejas cuando Shredder pronunció su nombre y bajó la mirada. Había permanecido a su lado bajo el peso de un silencio asfixiante, observando el combate. Y aunque no la había mirado, esa era la primera vez desde que volvieron de Fairbanks que se había dignado en dirigirle la palabra.

—Como ordene, maestro —contestó con firmeza.

Se acercó a Karai con un barreño lleno de agua y se sentó a su lado mientras ella seguía presionando el corte de su mano.

—Míralo —siseó—, pretendiendo ser un miembro más del Clan del Pie. Yendo detrás del maestro como un perro baboso cada vez que él lo requiere. —Karai metió la mano en el agua y suspiró—. Pero tú y yo sabemos que no es uno de los nuestros. Y que jamás lo será. —Miró su mano y luego hacia el pasillo, donde Shredder hablaba en susurros con la tortuga—. Por muy obediente que sea, no deja de ser un enemigo del clan. No podemos confiar en él, no después de todo lo que ha hecho contra nuestra _familia_. —Frunció el ceño y golpeó el suelo con la mano buena—. La próxima vez venceré, lo haré mucho mejor y le demostraré al maestro que él no sirve para nuestra causa.

«Familia», Alopex cogió el jabón y tomó su mano, frotando la herida con cuidado. Karai murmuró algo más entre dientes, pero ella no le prestó atención. Contemplaba el marco que conformaban Shredder y Leonardo, sintiendo un ramalazo de nostalgia y soledad al pensar que una vez estuvo en el lugar de la tortuga. Que era alguien de confianza para el maestro, una fiel guerrera.

Y ahora, a los ojos de Oroku Saki, no era _nada. _Una lacaya más. Alguien indigno de ver al Clan del Pie como su familia.

La mirada de Leonardo se cruzó con la suya y, por un momento, Alopex creyó ver en su rostro un tinte de tristeza. De desesperación. Pero al siguiente pestañeo, su cara volvió a adoptar una imagen de mármol.

—Nunca pertenecerá al Clan del Pie —escupió Karai, arrebatándole el jabón de las garras—. _Nunca._

«Tienes razón, Karai. Él no es parte del Clan de Pie», se puso en pie y desvió la vista hacia el patio del _dōjō_. La luz del atardecer bañó su rostro, obligándola a cerrar los ojos. Visualizó el rostro extraviado de Leonardo; su sangre tiñendo la nieve de carmín mientras Shredder la golpeaba una y otra vez, sus palabras («No vuelvas a tocarme _nunca_ más») taladrando sus oídos; el olor a muerte del bosque ardiendo al que prometió que algún día vengaría.

Alopex abrió los ojos y un último pensamiento se deslizó por su mente: «Y yo tampoco».


End file.
